


Six Zelda/Ganondorf Shorts

by rynling



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Het and Slash, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynling/pseuds/rynling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the label: six short stories featuring everyone's favorite Triforce babes. The first five are PWP smut loosely based on Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, and the last is an alternative take on the premise of the original The Legend of Zelda game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Zelda/Ganondorf Shorts

For years a cloaked figure has appeared in her dreams, saying, "One day I will come for you." His growling voice is full of menace, and the roughness of his bearing is incongruous with the meticulous order of her moonlit chamber. When Zelda wakes from these dreams, her heart races. As the years pass, she comes to realize that this reaction is not inspired solely by fear.

She anticipates the next dream; and, when it washes over her, she is prepared. Before the hazy image of her tower room fades from her sleeping mind, she leaps from her bed and races to the cloaked phantom. He is larger and taller than she, but he does not brush her away when she stands before him, and so she grasps him, running her hands along his arms. She places one of his palms on her breast and another at the curve of her waist, pulling him down to draw his face level with hers.

She breathes into his open lips. "If you're going to come, then hurry," she whispers. "I will not wait forever."

▲      ▲      ▲

The night is a poor time for idleness, shielded as it is from the harsh light of the sun, but the Hylians expect him to remain in his room. His own fortress is a warren of breezy passageways, and the only enclosed and private space is to be found within a jail cell. This castle room feels like nothing so much as a prison made of weak words and soft customs.

The bed in the center of the chamber stinks of wastefulness. Ganondorf briefly entertains the notion of cleaving it down the middle, sending goose feathers flying. Instead he lays back against it, not bothering to remove his armor, satisfied in the knowledge that the oil and dust he imprints will not be easily cleaned.

His mind drifts to the princess watching him with cold eyes from behind her bloated father's throne, and he grows hard. He takes himself in his hand and strokes, imagining her impaled on him, the rigid lines of her face distorted as he forces her to pleasure herself while he enters her. When he peaks he turns to his side, spilling his seed on the bed.

Ganondorf rises, innervated. Sterile rooms are for bounded minds, and he will spend the night riding.

▲      ▲      ▲

Impa sits on the floor, facing her protégée.

"I have trained you well," she says to the princess, who is flawlessly disguised as a young man from her own tribe. "But there is one final thing."

"In order to move freely through the houses of your enemies, you must not fear capture. A surfeit of caution can only impede you, and so you must know that walls can never contain you."

Impa reaches for Zelda, drawing the young woman to her. She does not prevaricate but immediately inserts her hand between the princess's legs. Zelda wills her body to relax, allowing Impa to run her palm across the thin layer of silk covering her skin. Impa moves the whole of her hand lightly at first and then with more pressure, generating heat before splitting her fingers to trace her folds while circling her soft bud with her thumb. When Zelda's breathing begins to quicken, Impa snakes her hand to the girl's bound chest, stroking the two tiny points of hardness that emerge from beneath the smooth surface of the ornamental cloth draping her torso.

"Even if you are apprehended by the enemy, remember that there are always ways to lose yourself, even within your own body," Impa says as she once again lowers her hand.

At the whispered mention of "the enemy," the unwelcome image of a dark man in dark armor rises unbidden into Zelda's mind. As Impa's hand races, Zelda can almost feel the tickle of his sideburns on the inside of her thighs. Before she achieves her climax, Zelda tilts her head and thrusts her mouth over Impa's, tangling their tongues so that his name cannot pass through her lips as she cries out.

▲      ▲      ▲

"I will not let you ruin this for me!" Zelda swears, striking the shackled man with her gloved hand. There is a sharp metal clank as the back of his headpiece connects with the rough stone of the dungeon wall.

"I finally have the opportunity to defend my kingdom with my own sword and bow. And then who should appear but the disgraced desert lord? I told you that I never wanted to see your face in Hyrule again." Her words are heavy, and she drops them like rupees that shatter on the granite floor. "You should apologize."

Ganondorf sneers, pulling forward in his chains. "I will do no such thing."

Zelda steps up to him, her face inches away from his. She raises her hand as if to slap him again, but instead she removes her glove and allows it to fall to the floor. She then kneels at Ganondorf's manacled feet. Her slender fingers slice through the thongs at the crotch of his pants like a knife, and suddenly he is exposed to her. Zelda does not pause to admire his hardening manhood but dances it along her fingertips and into her mouth.

"You cannot master me thus," Ganondorf grunts from above her.

Zelda responds with her teeth, grazing his flesh with unnecessary force. Ganondorf's lower body jerks, but she keeps him in place with her tongue as she moves her mouth in tandem with her hand.

When he is fully erect, his heartbeat pulsing against the back of her throat, she withdraws and stands once more, stepping away from him. "Will you apologize now?" she smirks.

Ganondorf roars and rushes at her, but he is held back by his chains, and not even the head of his jutting cock can touch her.

"Yes, by all means, rage," she says, slipping her hand under the embroidered linen that hangs at her waist. Although her wrist is moving, Ganondorf cannot see her fingers, nor can he rip his iron cuffs from the chains that bind him as he desperately tries to draw closer to her.

"But I hope..." Zelda says, her cruel eyes glittering, "you will reconsider your apology."

From the blush on her cheeks Ganondorf can see that her blood is rising, and it infuriates him to know that her pleasure is coming at a hand other than his, even if it is her own. He calms the quaking of his fury-driven body by the sheer brute force of his will, but his golden eyes still glow like embers.

"Princess," he spits, his words thick, "I am sorry."

"It pleases me to hear you say so," Zelda responds, meeting his eyes as she raises her fingers to her lips and touches them to her tongue.

"But I don't think you're sorry enough."

▲      ▲      ▲

Link battles his way into the throne room of the ruined castle and uses the mystical power of the temple relics to break the magical seal cast on its massive doorway. On the other side of cavernous chamber he sees the evil Ganondorf sitting on the throne with the princess Zelda in his clutches. He rushes forward across the tiled floor, drawing the sacred sword to attack.

"Oh, come on!" shouts Ganondorf. "Can't you give us some privacy, kid?"

Zelda adjusts the bodice of her dress. She looks from Link to Ganondorf, and a smile plays across her lips. "I just had a fantastic idea," she whispers. "Play along, won't you?"

Zelda springs from the dais and runs to Link, whirling behind him and pressing herself against his back. "I'm so happy you've finally come, my hero," she says, breathing softly into his ear, "but you will need a special arrow to defeat the Demon King."

Zelda runs the palms of her hands under Link's chainmail and tunic, cooling his hot skin with her touch. She then pulls him closer to her with one hand while slipping her other hand into his trousers.

Ganondorf rises from his seat and stands before Link. The young man jerks forward but is restrained by Zelda's soft but deliciously firm hands.

Ganondorf cups Link's chin and tilts the young man's head to meet his eyes. "Yes, boy, the princess is right," he says in a low voice. "Arrows are a special weakness of mine." He forces his mouth onto Link's and kisses him deeply. As Link's resistance fades, Ganondorf joins his hand with Zelda's to aid her in readying the warrior's taut bow.

▲      ▲      ▲

In a valley hidden high in the peaks of Death Mountain, a gigantic boar paces within the innermost room of an ancient temple sacred to the royal family. Its eyes and hooves trail jets of ghostly flame, and its mane flickers with uncanny fire. Its razor tusks gleam in the dim light that falls through the cracked glass of a skylight far overhead.

A door creaks open and a young woman staggers across the threshold. Her garments are torn, and her hands are caked with filth. Blood flows in a sluggish stream from a gash on her forehead down across her nose and into her neckline. The boar rushes toward her and she trips into it, clutching its hair to break her fall. As she sinks to the floor, the creature bends its knees to sit with her. Rusty hinges squawk as the door closes behind them.

She lays her face against the boar's pelt, and the blood from her wound mixes with its bristles. Her breathing is labored, and tears gather at the corners of her eyes.

"Finally, it is done," she says. "The evacuation is complete, and your soldiers are patrolling this land as you ordered. I was able to split the Triforce and hide its pieces. I created a guardian to watch over each of them, but it took all of my power to do so."

Her voice trails off as she loses the strength to speak.

"Did we do the right thing?" she whispers. Although her voice is quiet, her words cut through the dusty silence of the abandoned sanctuary.

She runs her hand gently through the boar's fur. "I am so very tired," she whispers. "Please stay with me as I sleep."

The boar does not answer, but its unblinking eyes cast an eldritch glow into the gathering twilight.


End file.
